emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1696 (17th September 1992)
Plot Carol is pleased that social services are investigating Nick and Archie. Rachel and Alan try and make her see sense. Nick is being interviewed down at social services. Elizabeth has explained about Alice's accident. She feels guilty. Archie tells Elizabeth that he will be honoured to be Eric's best man. Mark tells Melanie that he is happy about splitting up with Lisa. He invites her out for a drink that evening. Kathy thinks that Chris is checking up on her when he calls up at Home Farm. Kim and Neil are attending another horse sale together. She has bought a couple of mares and he encourages her to go on to another sale. Steve overhears Frank arranging to go to Mill Cottage for a meal that evening. Nick and Archie are upset that Alice may still be placed on an at risk register. Eric is stunned to hear that Archie is going to be his best man. Nick tells Archie that social services knew a lot about them so someone has obviously reported them. Michael is nervous when Steve tells him that the robbery is set for that night. Elizabeth encourages a reluctant Nick to go and face everyone by going out for a drink. Neil persuades Kim to stay the night in a hotel instead of driving back to Yorkshire. She does not take much persuasion. Michael is jumpy as he and Steve wait for their accomplices. Alan supports Nick and Archie in the pub. The burglary gets underway. Eric awkwardly thanks Archie for agreeing to be his best man. Melanie tells Mark that she thinks he has matured and regrets not being more supportive of him over his exams. Neil flirts with Kim as they have dinner. Alan is kind to Nick. Joe arrives back at his flat at the back of the main house. The burglary is in process, but Michael is not enjoying it. Joe hears a noise and tries phoning the house. Neil and Kim are enjoying their time together. He tells her how he feels and she doesn't protest. Joe goes to investigate the noise and is hit over the head by one of the robbers. He falls unconscious to the ground leaving Michael worried. Kim is about to spend the night with Neil when Frank telephones and tells her about the burglary and Joe's injury. She promises to come straight home, but Neil tells her that they are both over the limit and cannot drive. Cast Regular cast *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Chris Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines Guest cast *Steve Marshal - Gavin Kitchen *Melanie Clifford - Joanne Woodcock Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes